wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Hunt/Chapter 33
Hurin brings Rand to the garden where Mat and Loial wait. Loial shows Rand where they found a walled enclosure. The estate used to be a Ogier Grove and the Waygate is inside the walls. Rand sends Mat to see Verin and Ingtar to let them know the Horn of Valere has left by the Ways. They climb over the wall but no one is there. Hurin is worried about traveling the Ways since he has heard you come out mad if you come out at all. Rand opens the gate so he can show Hurin that he can follow the trail in the Ways. Loial sees Machin Shin inside the gate and Rand drops the Avendesora leaf that is the key to the gate. The Black Wind appears to be trying to get out of the gate but the portal barrier stops it. Rand can hear what the voices inside are saying and embraces the Void, hurling the Power at the black wind. The power dissipates into the Ways, and finally Loial closes the gate. Rand says they cannot use that to catch up to Fain, and Hurin wants to leave. They decide to ask Verin to find a way to follow the Horn. When they go inside the manor house, everyone seems curious as to what Rand and Loial were doing. Barthanes approaches and asks if they will stay longer, but Verin refuses. Barthanes detains Rand to give him a message from Fain. “I will wait on Toman Head for you, if you do not meet me, I will harm those of your blood”. Barthanes also has questions for Rand which don't receive answers. Barthanes appears shocked at the information he has given which may be a Ta'veren effect. Then everyone goes outside, and Rand tells them of the message from Fain. They return to The Great Tree where Perrin is waiting so they can decide what to do. Ingtar believes the message about Toman Head must be a trick, but Rand tells them they can do what they want, but he is going to Toman Head. Loial, then Mat and Perrin agree to go also. Verin indicates that writings made in the dungeon when the Horn was stolen indicate a connection to Toman Head. Verin says stedding Tsofu has a Waygate and they will go there, and follow using the Ways. Rand asks Verin why Mat looks worse and Verin says he is wasting away and may only have weeks left unless get gets back the dagger. Characters * Rand * Hurin * Loial * Mat * Ingtar * Verin * Barthanes * Red (horse) * Uno * Perrin Referenced * Padan Fain * Elder Haman * Covril daughter of Ella daughter of Soong (Loial's mother) * Black Wind * Lanfear as Selene * Tam * Egwene Groups * Darkfriends * Aes Sedai Places * Cairhien * Lord Barthanes Manor Referenced * Fal Dara * Toman Head * Emond's Field * Blight * Tear * Tanchico * Aiel Waste * ''Stedding'' Tsofu Items * Horn of Valere * Waygate